Consumé dans les flammes
by Molly Phantomhive
Summary: Un éclat bleuté et des cris. Tels étaient les derniers souvenirs que Shouto, à l'époque trop jeune et innocent pour comprendre, gardait en mémoire de son grand-frère Touya. Mais en le retrouvant des années plus tard, il avait espéré que leur lien ne se soit pas complètement consumé dans les flammes.
1. Chapitre I

Bonjour/bonsoir ! Comment ça va ^^ ?

Je suis de retour avec une courte fic tirée du **défis du générateur** du forum francophone de MHA (merci aux modos qui font un travail de fou), visant à devoir écrire sur deux personnages quelconques et un thème. Pour ma part, j'ai toujours voulu traiter au moins une fois les Todoroki dans une fic, donc j'ai décidé de me plonger sur l'écriture de cette proposition-ci : **Shouto Todoroki & Touya Todoroki + Dans les flammes**.

Au programme : l'évolution d'une relation fraternelle sous forme de chapitres courts, des risques de spoils à l'avenir (**Attention /!\ !** Dans cette fic, Touya est Dabi ! Tous les événements décrits sont assumés -y compris le caractère de Touya - mais non avérés, évidemment ^^), et du drama (parce que j'aime le drama /bam/. Sérieusement, depuis le temps que je voulais écrire une fic sans relations amoureuses...).

Je remercie toujours autant **Blue Aaren** pour sa correction (tu es un ninja pour être aussi rapide xD), ainsi que **Zofra**, qui m'a donné son avis très pertinent sur le scénario. D'ailleurs Zofra, si tu lis ce message et comme je sais que tu aimes les Todoroki, sache que je te dédie cette fic (J'espère juste ne pas me planter avec tes persos préférés... Désolée d'avance si c'est le cas ^^').

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :). Gros bisous et à très vite pour de nouvelles aventures !

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Kohei Horikoshi.

**Résumé :** Un éclat bleuté et des cris. Tels étaient les derniers souvenirs que Shouto, à l'époque trop jeune et innocent pour comprendre, gardait en mémoire de son grand-frère Touya. Mais en le retrouvant des années plus tard, il avait espéré que leur lien ne se soit pas complètement consumé dans les flammes.

* * *

**Consumé dans les flammes**

**Chapitre I**

D'aussi loin que Shouto se souvienne, son grand-frère Touya avait toujours été pour lui un modèle de douceur et de bienveillance. Une personne, en particulier, à qui, au beau milieu de cette famille aux fondations bancales où les sourires se faisaient rares et les éclats de rires sincères on ne peut plus inexistants, il pouvait facilement s'identifier.

Shouto Todoroki, le dernier enfant de la fratrie ; le petit benjamin inconscient de tout ce qui se tramait dans l'ombre de ces murs ternes, protégé constamment par ses frères, sa sœur et sa douce mère.

Touya Todoroki, l'aîné des quatre, affublé d'une responsabilité bien trop lourde pour ses jeunes et frêles épaules.

L'un se voyait choyé, aimé et couvé. Innocent et naïf, ses yeux s'emplissaient d'étoiles et d'admiration quand une vidéo sur internet dévoilait un énième sauvetage d'All Might, le plus grand héros que le monde ait jamais connu.

L'autre n'avait pour quotidien qu'efforts et besoin cuisant de liberté.

Le premier était aveugle du poids pesant sur les épaules de ses prédécesseurs et avait trouvé sa voie. Le second en était bien trop conscient et cherchait presque désespérément ce qu'il restait encore de lui.

Néanmoins, de cette différence dans leur quotidien, de ce gouffre sans fond qui s'était creusé entre eux malgré leur proximité et ce lien qui les unissait, qu'il avait toujours pensé incassable, Shouto, à l'époque encore trop jeune pour comprendre, n'en savait rien.

Du moins pas jusqu'à ce que ce fil qui les reliait toujours, si fragile, ne se voit un jour consumé dans les flammes...

~ x.X.x ~

Les plus lointains souvenirs que Shouto gardait de son grand-frère étaient une expression de douceur lui rappelant celle de leur mère. L'air taquin qu'il prenait lorsqu'il charriait ses cadets, Fuyumi et Natsuo. Ses traits déjà un tantinet angulaires, marquant l'entrée imminente dans le début de l'adolescence. Un comportement attentionné et la sensation doucereuse d'une main, le soir venu, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il se remémorait son sourire, qui lui creusait des fossettes sur les joues, ses membres peu épais, sa silhouette effilée, ses mèches vermillon pratiquement indomptables. Cependant, ce qui l'avait toujours profondément marqué était l'azur perçant de ses yeux en amande.

Parfois, il croyait discerner dans l'éclat brillant de cette lueur une teinte plus sombre, presque dangereuse, une noirceur qui disparaissait aussitôt que Touya clignait des paupières. D'autres fois, le sourire qui étirait de parts en parts ses fines lèvres de jeune garçon se fanait.

Alors, lorsque ce bleu si caractéristique de ces iris lui rappelant si tant ceux de leur père semblait s'éteindre pour laisser place à un gris d'acier insipide, dépourvu d'une quelconque émotion, Shouto, du haut de ses quatre ans à peine, demeurait silencieux, resserrait ses doigts d'enfant sur son t-shirt - dans l'espoir que cela ne passe rapidement et qu'il retrouve enfin ce Touya de toujours.

Et ce jour-là ne fut pas différent de tous ceux lui ayant précédés.

Perché dans les bras de Fuyumi, la tête enfouie dans le creux de son épaule, Shouto piquait doucement du nez. La matinée de jeu avec Natsuo l'avait éreinté et le confort que lui offrait cette étreinte rassurante le berçait. Quelques mèches d'une chevelure d'un blanc laiteux lui retombaient parfois devant les yeux, mais il ne releva le chef que quand il entendit s'élever dans les couloirs la voix de la jeune fille.

Même s'il n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, il détailla d'un œil endormi les alentours. Ses orbes bicolores mirent un long moment à s'habituer à la lumière nouvelle des lieux ; il lui fallut plisser des paupières pour s'apercevoir que Fuyumi venait tout juste de déboucher sur un des couloirs donnant pleine vue sur le jardin japonais de leur maison.

Toujours fermement agrippé à la chemise de sa grande sœur qui le soutenait des deux mains, l'enfant ne retroussa qu'un instant le nez, espérant replonger dans les limbes du sommeil qui l'avait emmené au loin quelques instants auparavant, avant qu'un immense sourire ne se dessine de parts en parts sur sa figure aux joues rondes. À l'instant où son attention eut identifiée la silhouette longiligne du jeune garçon assis sur une marche de pierre à seulement une demi-dizaine de pas plus loin, les coudes plantés sur les genoux et le regard perdu dans le vague, Shouto remua d'impatience.

Un gloussement s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille. S'avouant vaincue devant tant d'enthousiasme, elle le déposa délicatement sur le parquet et eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que l'enfant trottinait déjà à vive allure, les bras tendus vers le jeune homme aux mèches de feu.

\- Touya ! s'écria-t-il, fonçant sur les lattes du parquet.

Ramené sur terre à l'entente de son prénom, le plus âgé des trois ne put que hausser un sourcil interrogatif, obliquer le chef vers la gauche, et étendre les mains devant lui pour réceptionner tant bien que mal la petite boule de nerfs qui se jeta dans ses bras tel un boulet de canon.

\- Outch ! gémit péniblement ledit Touya, qui venait de se prendre un coup de tête dans le menton. Shou', il va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes à ne pas assommer des gens pour un câlin...

\- Shouto ! le réprimanda entre deux éclats de rire Fuyumi, laquelle s'avançait à son tour, mais le susnommé ne l'écoutait plus et gigotait comme un forcené contre le torse de son frère aîné.

Un micro sourire fleurit aux coins de la bouche de l'adolescent. Une grimace le remplaça néanmoins bien vite quand il porta une main à son menton douloureux. Il ne releva les yeux que quand apparut dans son champ de vision la figure de sa petite sœur, qui venait de s'installer à sa gauche.

\- Terminé pour aujourd'hui ? s'enquit celle-ci.

\- Apparemment.

\- C'était difficile ? se risqua-t-elle.

\- Pas différent de d'habitude en tout cas, convint Touya dans un haussement d'épaules.

\- Dis, Touya... Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais finalement nous dire ce que sont ces "entraînements" ?

Perplexe, l'adolescent énonça platement :

\- Des entraînements, justement ?

\- Arrête de faire comme s'il n'y avait rien ! Maman s'inquiète, Touya ! Comme nous tous, d'ailleurs... Il serait peut-être temps de nous dire la vérité, tu ne penses pas ?

Trouvant la question trop encombrante pour y répondre, Touya l'éluda d'un revers de main.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire Fuyu', rétorqua-t-il. Ce sont des entraînements. Point à la ligne.

Les prunelles d'acier de Fuyumi se posèrent sur les marques rouges pigmentant ça et là les fins bras et les poignets de son frère.

\- Tu nous le diras, un jour ?

Un rire amer fut sa première réponse, et Fuyumi crut qu'elle demeurerait la seule qu'elle obtiendrait jusqu'à ce que Touya ne souffle dans ses dents :

\- Un jour, peut-être ?

Fuyumi se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

\- Tu promets ?

À nouveau, Touya s'enferma dans son mutisme. Il édifia autour de lui une barrière de glace invisible et impénétrable, que seule Rei, parfois, quand Touya en avait trop gros sur le cœur et avait besoin d'extérioriser, parvenait à faire fondre. Mais Fuyumi aurait voulu y parvenir, elle aussi.

\- Est-ce que c'est douloureux ? l'interrogea-t-elle, une boule de nerfs lui enflant presque douloureusement dans la gorge.

Les épaules raides, Touya se renfrogna dans un grognement. Son menton trouva refuge sur le haut du crâne de Shouto. Lequel, par ailleurs, avait finalement obtempéré de se calmer et triturait de ses mains menues le dessin qui colorait l'avant du T-shirt de son aîné.

\- J'imagine que ce serait mentir de dire que non ? admit-il à la suite d'un interminable silence lourd de sens et criant de vérité. Puis un maigre sourire s'ourla aux coins de sa bouche quand une expression peinée prit possession des traits doux et arrondis de Fuyumi, semblant, en cet instant plus que n'importe quel autre, être une copie conforme de ceux de leur mère.

Les doigts crochetés sur ses genoux jusqu'à en devenir pratiquement blancs, elle murmura davantage pour elle-même que pour qu'il ne l'entende véritablement :

\- Jusqu'à quand ça va durer, exactement ?

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux, uniquement interrompu quand Touya, hésitant, plongea sa main triée de traces rougeâtres dans la chevelure immaculée de sa voisine.

\- Fuyu'... fit-il, d'une voix emplie de tendresse.

\- Jusqu'à quand ça va durer, hein ?! Tous ces "entraînements", comme tu dis ?! réitéra-t-elle. Tu n'es pas une machine ! Je -

\- J'y suis habitué, la coupa-t-il soudain, caressant lentement le haut de sa tête. Non... il se reprit. Disons plutôt que j'ai _dû_ m'y habituer.

L'estomac de Fuyumi se tordit.

\- Il n'a pas le droit de te faire ça ! explosa-t-elle, sans s'apercevoir que Shouto les observait maintenant tour à tour, inquiet par ce soudain éclat de voix. Peu importe ce que _ça_ peut être !

\- C'est vrai... acquiesça Touya, alors que sa main, qui tantôt s'était perdue dans les cheveux de sa sœur, venait dorénavant s'enrouler autour du corps menu de son petit-frère posté calmement sur ses cuisses. Mais tu sais quoi ? poursuivit-il de manière tout à fait sereine. Je suis content qu'aucun de vous n'ait à y passer ! Natsuo et toi n'avez pas à vous en faire pour moi, ni même à être au courant de quoi que ce soit.

Les doigts fins de Fuyumi, blancs comme la neige, glissèrent autour de son poignet meurtri mais n'osèrent pas se refermer. Son expression peinée, presque accablée, ne s'effaçait pas.

\- Regarde dans quel état je te retrouve à chaque fois... Tu as seulement une idée de ce que ça fait, de te voir comme ça sans même savoir ce qui se passe ?

\- Fuyu'... souffla-t-il, le ton débordant d'émotions. Je suis le grand-frère, tu sais. Je peux gérer ce genre de blessures superficielles. Bien assez tôt, elles seront cicatrisées, comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé !

\- D'accord, s'avoua-t-elle enfin vaincue, après une poignée d'instants de réflexion. Mais laisse-moi au moins te soigner... Si maman voit que tu as encore plus de blessures qu'avant, elle va encore s'énerver contre Papa et...

\- Ça va encore plomber l'ambiance, je sais Fuyu'.

Déglutissant difficilement, elle relâcha son emprise sur le poignet du jeune garçon.

\- Je vais chercher la trousse de premiers soins.

Le sourire de Touya lui fendit de parts en parts la bouche et illumina son visage couvert de suie.

\- Ouais, dit-il. Et moi je ne bouge pas de là. Surtout que j'ai un petit monstre à surveiller.

\- Je suis pas un petit monstre ! s'indigna Shouto, les joues gonflée en une moue boudeuse, qui étrangement avait compris que le "petit monstre" dont il était question n'était nul autre que lui-même.

Fuyumi lui décocha un dernier sourire en coin avant de se lever, prier à Shouto de l'attendre bien sagement et filer dans le couloir, disparaissant bientôt de leur vue à tous les deux dans un "Je reviens vite !".

\- Je suis pas un petit monstre ! répéta Shouto, quand l'attention de son frère glissa une fois de plus sur lui. Et pas petit non plus !

\- Tu as surtout retenu le "petit", pas vrai ? s'amusa Touya, dont le rictus forcé s'était mué en une expression mi-amusée mi-exaspérée.

\- Elle est partie où, grande sœur ?

\- Chercher quelque chose pour moi.

\- Dis, grand-frère ?

\- Hm ?

Shouto se remit à gigoter.

\- Tu joues avec moi ?

Touya fit mine de réfléchir.

\- Ce soir, d'accord ?

Shouto pinça les lèvres et fit la moue.

\- Tu avais dit que tu jouerais avec moi ! Pourquoi tu peux pas maintenant ?

Un flottement lui répondit tout d'abord, puis Shouto entendit par-delà le sifflement du vent la voix brisée de son frère qui lui murmurait :

\- Ça, tu l'apprendras peut-être un jour.

Tandis que l'étreinte se resserrait lentement autour de lui, Shouto ne comprit pas pourquoi Touya rajouta :

\- Tu sais, Shou'... J'espère sincèrement que ton Alter ne sera jamais le feu...

La seule chose qui le marqua, en revanche, fut l'éclat azuré de ces yeux en amande qui s'était terni pour virer au plus sombre des gris.


	2. Chapitre II

Coucou ^^ ! Comment ça va ? :3

Me voici de retour pour le second chapitre, centré davantage sur Touya. J'ai décidé de me caler sur le fait qu'il a environs 9-10 ans de plus que Shouto ; donc ici, comme Shouto en a 4, Touya est encore en début d'adolescence et est âgé d'environs 13-14 ans ^^. Il est donc encore, malgré tout, un enfant qui a besoin de réconfort. Je ne sais honnêtement pas à quelle fréquence je publierai, j'ai un rythme d'écriture un peu aléatoire en ce moment - pour ne pas dire tout le temps *Ahem* - mais je ferai de mon mieux ! *remonte ses manches avec un air déterminé*

Sur ce, je vous remercie toujours pour vos reviews, favoris et les follows, que ce soit pour cette histoire ou pour moi-même. Sachez que ça me fait très plaisir :) !

**PS :** Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé car mon béta n'était pas très en forme et je ne voulais pas l'embêter avec ça ;w;. J'ai fait mon possible pour éliminer la majorité des fautes qui traînaient encore dans le texte, mais je crains malheureusement qu'il risque toujours d'y en avoir par-ci par-là. N'hésitez pas à me les lister si jamais vous en décelez ^^ (je ne mords pas, promis :3).

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Gros bisous et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures :3 !

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes**

**Coralie : **Hello ^^ ! Tu me vois ravie que ce premier chapitre t'ait plu, voici le deuxième :) ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et laissé une trace de ton passage en tout cas :D ! C'est vraiment gentil ^^.

* * *

**Chapitre II**

Une gerbe incandescente de flammes bleutées jaillissant par-dessus sa tête. Telle était la dernière image qu'il fut en mesure de distinguer avant que ses genoux flageolants, qui avaient atteint leurs extrêmes limites, ne flanchent finalement sous lui et que les dernières traces d'air ne s'envolent définitivement de ses poumons.

Le temps d'un battement de cœur, d'une micro seconde à peine, il fut pris d'effroi ; la crainte de perdre le contrôle, la peur de laisser l'azur hypnotique de ces flammes s'élevant au ciel l'engloutir tout entier, le consumer jusqu'à la dernière parcelle de son être, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien de lui.

À nouveau, il appréhendait de se faire dévorer par cet alter qui autrefois ne lui apportait ni plus ni moins que fierté et confiance en soi.

Et si les marques de brûlure qui lui pigmentaient çà et là le corps lui rappelaient toujours un peu plus que les choses avaient déjà failli déraper plus d'une fois auparavant, que, malgré ses progrès, la gestion de ses flammes laissait à désirer, aujourd'hui il se contenta de claquer les dents et serrer les poings - dans l'espoir, même futile, que ses incertitudes et ses inquiétudes soient balayées au loin, de s'assurer que tout se passerait sans encombres.

Il préféra virer de ses pensées ces traces qui se multipliaient doucement mais sûrement, qui le rongeaient de manière continuelle, gagnaient pas à pas du terrain et le marqueraient probablement à jamais.

Touya battit des cils... puis les flammes se volatilisèrent. Brusquement, le monde se mit à tanguer ; d'abord un peu, dangereusement, et le cruel manque d'oxygène se faisait ressentir, puis vacilla, emportant dans son sillage la silhouette toute en musculature de l'homme debout à quelques mètres à peine. Lequel notamment, depuis le début de l'entraînement, n'avait eu de cesse de le jauger d'un œil critique.

Un feu d'artifice de points noirs valsa devant ses yeux ; la conscience embrumée, Touya crut étouffer sous le poids de cette chaleur suffocante. L'instant d'après, incapable de soutenir le poids mort qu'était devenu son corps, il se laissa choir.

Par entêtement, peut-être, il tenta de dissimuler le râle sourd de douleur qui lui vibra dans la gorge quand son flanc fit sans douceur la rencontre du parquet lustré du dojo.

Les aiguilles de l'horloge sur le haut du mur semblèrent suspendre leur course effrénée. L'adrénaline pulsant furieusement dans ses veines, Touya vit entre deux clignements de paupières la forme d'Enji Todoroki, son père, cet homme à la carrure imposante, aux muscles saillants et aux cheveux flamboyants si semblables aux siens, n'ébaucher au ralenti qu'un bref mouvement du menton. Les bras croisés avec fermeté contre sa poitrine, il proclama la fin de la séance du jour d'une voix rauque et intransigeante qui tonitrua dans l'air comme un coup de tonnerre.

Ceci fait, ses bras retombèrent ballants de chaque côté de son corps. Bombant le torse, il tourna des talons sans davantage de cérémonie, ne daigna lui accorder qu'une rapide œillade par-dessus son épaule musclée, puis glissa la porte sans mot dire. Lorsque l'adolescent regagna enfin un semblant de souffle, Enji s'était déjà éclipsé de sa vue, ne laissant pour témoin de son passage que la silhouette de son large dos ainsi que l'intensité incendiaire du bleu de ses iris.

Une boule de nerfs s'était logée dans le creux de son estomac, sa poitrine s'élevait pour s'affaisser à un rythme décousu, sa gorge était en feu et un désagréable goût âcre de fer lui flottait dans la bouche.

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas comme s'il en tenait réellement compte.

Il s'y était bien trop habitué, à présent, pour encore éprouver une forme de ressentiment vis à vis de sa situation. Il avait depuis bien trop longtemps, maintenant, perdu le compte du nombre de fois où il s'était retrouvé dans une situation similaire ; frissonnant, étendu de tout son long sur la surface boiseuse de ce parquet lustré, la sueur inondant ses vêtements, les membres ankylosés et éprouvés par l'effort continu dont il avait dû faire preuve, et les cheveux collant contre front, ses tempes et sa nuque.

Usant des dernières réserves de forces qu'il avait tant bien que mal réussi à conserver, Touya prit une profonde inspiration avant de rouler sur le dos. Ses bras retombèrent sans ménagement aucun de part et d'autre de sa tête, néanmoins il n'eut même pas la force de geindre de mécontentement quand ses nouvelles brûlures se mirent à le tirailler.

Il demeura simplement prostré là, immobile, ses prunelles vitreuses rivées sur le plafond sans pour autant véritablement le voir, et ne redescendit sur la terre ferme que quand le silence reposant qui s'était insinué dans la salle depuis le départ de son père fut brutalement perturbé par la quinte de toux sèche qui le secoua.

Haletant, Touya déglutit. Il avait soif.

D'après ses souvenirs, une bouteille d'eau - qu'il avait emmené avec lui ce matin - devait encore traîner près d'un mur, dans le fond à droite. Mais l'adolescent ne daigna pas quitter son poste sécuritaire sur le parquet ; il était bien trop épuisé pour réussir à esquisser de grands gestes, de toute manière.

Sa tête bascula à gauche, son regard se posa sur son avant-bras et il ne put contenir un froncement de sourcils dubitatif.

À quel moment avait-il cessé de s'inquiéter de l'état de ses bras ? À quel moment avait-il arrêté de réfléchir et s'était tout bonnement résigné à ce que cela lui devienne "banal"? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus, pour être honnête.

Il fut une époque où, lorsqu'il s'observait longuement dans le miroir, qu'il examinait avec minutie ces marques qu'il s'évertuait à masquer sous des bandages à la maison ou des manches longues à l'école, il s'effrayait. Dans ces rares moments, le masque qu'il s'était forgé se brisait en milliers d'éclats, de même que cette forteresse de glace qu'il avait édifié autour de lui pour se protéger, et dévoilait malgré lui son besoin d'être rassuré. Lorsqu'il se confrontait à ce reflet de lui, à cette image d'un enfant de frêle constitution, il n'avait d'autre choix que de réaliser qu'il était incapable de contrôler la puissance dévastatrice de son Alter.

À l'heure actuelle, la seule émotion qui avait pris le pas sur le reste était l'indifférence. Même l'amertume qu'il avait ressenti lors de ses premiers entraînements s'était peu à peu estompée, délavée par la routine filant au gré du cadran de l'horloge.

Les séances se poursuivaient, éreintantes, les marques qui lui rougissaient les membres s'amoncelaient, se démultipliaient, et les jours se succédaient ; un quotidien qu'il avait appris à accepter. Une boucle perpétuelle qui rythmait sa vie, à laquelle il s'était doucement accoutumé.

Le souffle redevenu régulier, Touya se décida à quitter les lieux. S'aidant de ses coudes, il redressa le buste, prit appui sur ses mains et parvint à se hisser sur ses jambes.

Titubant, il traîna des pieds vers la sortie, pila un instant devant l'encadrement de la porte pour peser le pour et le contre de récupérer ses affaires abandonnées modiquement dans un coin de la pièce - en l'occurrence son pull et sa bouteille d'eau à trois quart vide - avant d'opter pour repasser par le dojo tout à l'heure, quand il se serait un peu reposé. Dans l'immédiat, il aspirait simplement à s'étendre dans sa chambre avec un livre ou un jeu vidéo et descendre un grand verre de jus de fruits.

Ainsi, il déserta les lieux sans plus daigner accorder le moindre intérêt à cet endroit, avec ce sentiment étrangle mêlé d'indifférence et de désintérêt profond. Il arpenta ainsi les couloirs sans réellement savoir où ses pas le menaient, ses prunelles d'azur rivées tantôt sur ses pieds, tantôt devant lui. Avant même qu'il ne le réalise, il atterrit devant l'encadrement de la porte menant à la cuisine, où Rei, sa mère, jeune femme de taille moyenne et de corpulence mince, de qui il tenait cette constitution frêle, s'affairait déjà à préparer le repas du soir sur le plan de travail.

Malgré sa chevelure immaculée qui lui retombait devant les yeux ou lui cachait occasionnellement une partie du visage, Touya pouvait distinguer l'ombre d'un sourire étirer ses fines lèvres rosées.

Comme si elle s'était sentie épiée, Rei s'arrêta en pleine besogne, détacha son attention de son bouillon de légumes, et bascula le chef vers le haut. Ses orbes d'orage glissèrent brièvement autour d'elle, scannant les alentours, pour venir enfin se poser sur lui... Le sourire qui éclairait auparavant sa figure à la peau aussi blanche que la neige s'éteignit aussitôt.

Les genoux fébriles, Touya cramponna ses doigts sur le bas de son T-shirt. Il savait qu'il ne lui restait plus aucune échappatoire, dorénavant que leur regards s'étaient rencontrés, dorénavant que ce gris orageux l'étudiait avec inquiétude, semblait voir à travers lui.

La cuillère de bois qu'elle tenait dans une main s'écrasa en un fracas mat sur le sol, et avant que Touya n'eut le temps de dire "ouf", elle s'était déjà jetée à corps-perdu devant lui.

Agenouillée à sa hauteur, Touya fut examiné sous toutes les coutures, des pieds en tête, tandis qu'inquiète, sa mère lui demandait d'une voix filant dans les aigus :

\- Touya, mon bébé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Ce ne fut qu'une fois que ses doigts vinrent chasser une perle d'eau salée aux coins de ses yeux que Touya s'aperçut qu'il pleurait. Il tenta tant bien que mal de les essuyer d'un revers rageur de main, mais les sillons de larmes ne firent que redoubler d'intensité. Le cœur en lambeaux, l'adolescent étrangla entre deux gros sanglots :

\- Maman...

Ses épaules tressaillaient. Rei demeura un instant interdite, prise au dépourvu.

Quand ses bras vinrent s'enrouler avec tendresse autour de ses frêles épaules pour l'attirer contre elle, lui murmurant d'une voix débordante d'amour maternel que tout allait bien, que ce n'était rien, Touya sentit la tension qui le crispait jusqu'à lors s'évanouir progressivement. Son parfum de fleurs lui titillait les narines. Le nez enfoui dans cette cascade de cheveux, ses hoquets incontrôlables mirent de longues minutes à s'amenuir, jusqu'à ne se réduire qu'à de petits soubresauts, des traces rouges sur les joues, et des reniflements.

Constatant que ses pleurs s'étaient estompés, Rei se détacha pour plonger ses main froides dans les siennes.

\- Tu m'attends sur une chaise ? lui demanda-t-elle avec bienveillance, plongeant ses mains froides dans les siennes pandant que sa voix carillonnait harmonieusement dans les oreilles de son fils. Je te rejoins dans pas longtemps, d'accord ?

Acquiesçant d'un hochement du menton, Touya obtempéra sans un mot, reniflant toujours. Il savait ce qu'elle entendait par là ; Rei partait chercher de quoi penser ses plaies, morales comme physiques.

Il contourna le plan de travail, déambula jusqu'à la salle à manger pour enfin se laisser mollement tomber sur une des chaises en bout de table. À sa droite, la fenêtre était grande ouverte et donnait pleine vue sur l'extérieur - le jardin. Filtrait dans la pièce une légère bise de début d'après-midi, qui lui souleva quelques mèches de cheveux et lui soutira un léger frisson. Dehors, le soleil brillait, illuminant de ses rayons chaleureux tout ce qu'il effleurait.

Attiré par des éclats de rire, son regard dériva par automatisme par-delà la fenêtre. Dehors se jouait une scène qui lui gonfla la poitrine ; Natsuo, Fuyumi et Shouto s'amusaient à se lancer tour à tour la balle.

La luminosité ambiante se gravant méchamment sous ses rétines, Touya plissa des paupières afin de se forcer à s'y habituer un tant soit peu.

Les lèvres se pincèrent en un mince sourire attendri, il suivit longuement ses cadets du regard, seul dans le coin salle-à-manger juxtaposé à celui de la cuisine, jusqu'à ce que Rei ne réapparaisse dans le couloir et ne vienne s'asseoir sur une chaise en face de la sienne. Les bandages furent déposés sur la table, ainsi que la crème pour les brûlures et le désinfectant.

Revenu ainsi presque trop brusquement à la réalité, il lui présenta un bras et se contenta de regarder les mains graciles se mettre à l'œuvre. Il ne grimaça qu'un peu lorsqu'elle étendit la crème sur ses bras, et lui rendit le rictus désolé qu'elle lui décocha pour s'excuser. Quand elle eut fini de bander son premier bras, Touya se décida enfin à briser le silence :

\- Maman ? il l'appela dans un murmure à peine audible, et celle-ci plongea ses yeux d'orage dans les siens, électriques. Est-ce que tu penses que je suis dangereux ?

Le doux sourire de Rei se décomposa tel un château de carte soufflé par un grand vent, ses sourcils se froncèrent également, marquant son incompréhension et son étonnement devant une telle question.

\- Non, mon chéri, le contredit-elle. Bien sûr que non... Pourquoi cette question ?

Touya expliqua en haussant les épaules :

\- Parfois... je me demande si je ne le suis pas. Si en fait... il avala difficilement sa salive, n'ayant en vérité aucune idée de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

\- Touya...

\- Je ne sais plus quoi penser de cet alter. S'il arrive à me faire ça... il désigna d'une vive œillade ses bras meurtris ; l'un bandé, l'autre montrant encore l'étendue de ses brûlures. Qui me dit qu'il ne le fera pas à quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Mon chéri - elle se risqua, avant d'être interrompue.

\- Si j'en perds le contrôle un jour... Il laissa un moment la fin de sa phrase en suspend, hésitant à formuler le fond de sa pensée. Résigné, il inspira, le souffle saccadé. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que je ne finirai pas par vous faire du mal, à toi, Natsuo ou Fuyumi ? Ou même à Shouto ?

Devant la mine perdue et désemparée de son premier né, Rei sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et un nœud d'émotions se former dans sa gorge.

Elle glissa son attention sur son second bras, attrapa le second bandage roulé avant de se mettre à l'appliquer autour du membre si fin. En silence, Touya l'observa.

Son travail achevé, elle tapota ses cuisses.

Saisissant le message sans avoir besoin de mots, l'adolescent bondit de son poste surélevé et vient s'installer contre elle. Pendant qu'elle calait sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et entreprit de lui caresser le haut de la tête, Touya avoua d'une voix brisée :

\- J'ai peur, Maman... Je déteste cet alter ! Pourquoi j'ai pas eu la glace ?

Et pendant que Rei, dans un amour maternel pur, lui susurrait que tout allait bien, que son alter ne ferait jamais de mal à qui que ce soit car les alter n'existaient pas pour blesser autrui, le jeune garçon reporta une dernière fois ses perles d'azur sur ses bras, espérant déceler dans ces paroles qui se voulaient réconfortantes un semblant de vérité.

Les lèvres fermement closes, Touya se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait sincèrement aimé pouvoir y croire...


	3. Chapitre III

Coucou ! ça fait longtemps (oui oui, on ne refait pas une équipe qui gagne, je suis perpétuellement en retard :'))! Comment allez-vous, sinon ? ^^

J'ai enfin trouvé le temps de le publier celui-là. Depuis le temps que je l'avais commencé sans réussir à me dégoter un moment pour le finir... M'enfin ! x)

Je vous remercie toujours autant pour ces favoris, follows et reviews qui me font vraiment chaud au cœur. Sachez que je compte répondre à mes reviews en retard tout bientôt (on y croit ! *remonte ses manches*). Pardon de n'avoir pas encore su le faire, promis je vais m'y mettre orz.

Sur ce, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira...? *Totalement pas certaine de son coup /bam/* D'ailleurs, ce chapitre non plus n'a pas encore été béta, donc si vous décelez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ^^ (J'ai essayé de me relire plusieurs fois mais... voilà quoi x))

Bonne lecture ! Bisous et à bientôt :*

* * *

**Chapitre III**

Touya fut sorti de sa lecture du soir par l'écho des pas faisant grincer le plancher du couloir de l'autre côté de la fine cloison de sa chambre.

Intrigué, il détacha le nez de sa bande dessinée posée sur ses cuisses, délaissant momentanément sa lecture, pour laisser son attention dériver vers la porte.

Une seconde s'écoula, durant laquelle l'adolescent ne cligna qu'une fois des yeux, une expression parfaitement neutre placardée sur la figure, l'oreille tendue et les doigts pincés sur le coin de la page qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner. Le bruit reprit de plus belle, semblant se rapprocher, et le jeune garçon n'eut nullement besoin de voir la tête de son visiteur du soir pour déduire qui faisait dorénavant nerveusement les cent pas sur le pas de sa porte.

Roulant des yeux au ciel, davantage amusé par la situation qu'exaspéré, l'ébauche d'un sourire fleurit à la jonction de ses lèvres. Il se décida à simplement délaisser sa lecture à plus tard ; il avait de toutes les manières d'ores et déjà plus d'une fois lu en long, en large et en travers les tomes de cette saga occidentale. Il en connaissait les moindres rebondissements et dénouements d'arcs, il pouvait bien se passer de les redécouvrir pour ce soir.

Il déposa l'ouvrage en édition colorée sur le bord de sa table basse, non loin de ses livres de classe, sans même prendre la peine d'y insérer son marque page. Ceci fait, il bondit sur ses jambes, s'épousseta d'un geste rapide le bas de son pantalon de pyjama, puis s'avança à pas de loup vers la porte, unique rempart qui le séparait encore de ses invités tardifs. Arrivée devant celle-ci, il pila net, la main posée sur la poignée avec une certaine anticipation sur la manière dont il pourrait surprendre ses invités - il hésitait entre leur sauter dessus sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent ou ouvrir doucement la porte, qui à coup sûr grincerait, et leur ficher la frousse - écoutant avec une attention toute particulière les chuchotements qui lui parvenaient maintenant de manière étouffée.

_\- __Ç__a sert à rien d'être venus jusqu'ici, je vous répète qu'il dort déjà, _clama une voix contrariée de garçon - _Natsuo_, reconnut immédiatement Touya, son sourire n'allant qu'en s'agrandissant.

_\- Tu as peut-être raison, _enchaîna Fuyumi, sur un ton quelque peu embêté elle aussi. _Il est tard, après tout,_ et Touya put presque voir son hochement pensif du menton ainsi que le plissement de ses lèvres rosées à travers ses mots. _Viens Shouto, on ferait peut-être bien de retourner dans nos chambres. Grand frère était très fatigué ces jours-ci, on risque de le réveiller__ et il y a de fortes chances que s'il découvre la raison de notre présence, il ne l'apprécie pas__..._

Les sourcils de Touya se froncèrent lorsqu'il entendit la dernière phrase de Fuyumi. Que voulait-elle dire par là ?

_\- Mais je suis certain d'avoir vu de la lumière sous la porte,_ protesta le plus jeune, vraisemblablement ennuyé de déjà devoir tourner des talons alors qu'il venait tout juste de débarquer. _Ç__a fait longtemps qu'on a plus dormi ensemble dans la même chambre, je veux dormir avec grand frère Touya ! S'il vous plaît ?_

_\- On reviendra demain, et un peu plus tôt __que __cette fois-ci. D'accord ?_ lui intima avec autant de douceur qu'il lui en était donné sa grande sœur.

Ce fut l'instant que choisit Touya pour faire son apparition et ainsi mettre un terme définitif à ce débat qui, il ne le savait que trop bien, ne les mènerait nulle part. D'une torsion du poignet, il fit cliqueter la poignée puis ouvrit suffisamment grand pour apercevoir les bouilles ahuries que lui retournèrent ses trois cadets.

Les gonds eurent fini de grincer, le temps se suspendit, chacun en resta interdit.

Le premier à réagir parmi l'assemblée fut Shouto, qui lui décocha un sourire mille Watts, suivi d'un "Grand frère !" valsant dans les aigus, avant de littéralement lui tacler les jambes et s'y agripper comme un koala à une branche de bambou. Pris au dépourvu, Touya parvint tant bien que mal à regagner son équilibre en se rattrapant in-extrémiste au chambranle, et se permit de laisser échapper le petit rire qu'il contenait depuis tout à l'heure tandis que sa main venait trouver refuge sur le haut de la tête de son plus jeune frère.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Shouto piaffa en réponse d'un rire cristallin, sa bouille aux joues rondes illuminée d'un sourire découvrant toutes ses dents dont lui seul avait le secret.

L'enfant resserra davantage son étreinte sur la jambe qu'il retenait en otage dans ses bras menus, comme s'il avait peur que la personne à qui elle appartenait ne s'évapore soudain en fumée.

L'aîné se décala comme il put d'un pas sur la gauche, traînant à sa suite le poids mort qui lui pesait sur la jambe - lequel ne semblait par ailleurs pas décidé à la lâcher de sitôt, s'il en croyait l'étincelle fourbe qu'il pouvait lire dans l'éclat luisant à l'intérieur de ses prunelles vaironnes. _Ce petit monstre !_ \- afin de laisser le champ libre aux deux autres qui attendaient toujours à l'entrée, comme statufiés, figés. En effet, ni Fuyumi ni Natsuo n'avaient encore esquissés le moindre geste depuis que Shouto s'était élancé telle une fusée ; à peine un clignement de paupière confus pour la première et la bouche entrouverte pour le second.

Les deux enfants se consultèrent du regard un instant qui s'éternisa plus que nécessaire, les orbes azures du jeune garçon livrant bataille contre les prunelles orageuses de la demoiselle, parfaitement synchronisés dans leurs mouvements. L'un comme l'autre se jaugeait, paré à devancer son opposant dans la lutte pour la place de second de cette course improvisée.

Touya esquissa un rictus moqueur, un poing planté sur la hanche. Il s'apprêtait même à leur demander sur le ton de la rigolade s'ils comptaient se disputer silencieusement sur le pas de sa porte pendant toute la nuit jusqu'à prendre racines, quand, soudain, des cris retentirent.

La magie de l'instant fut instantanément soufflée. Tous les visages se décomposèrent.

Fuyumi se ratatina aussitôt sur elle-même, agrippant les bords de son haut de pyjama dans ses fins doigts de jeune fille. Natsuo, lui, laissa une grimace naître aux coins de sa bouche et serra les poings jusqu'à ce que les jointures de ses doigts blanchissent. Shouto, enfin, lui avait lancé un regard empli d'incompréhension et d'inquiétude, parfaitement inconscient de l'ampleur des événements qui se déroulaient autour de lui.

\- Encore ?! vociféra Touya, sentant son sang ne faire qu'un tour dans ses veines, les ongles de ses doigts lui rentrèrent dans la main quand il serra le poing. Mais c'est pas possible, ça n'en finira jamais ?!

Son expression s'assombrit.

_Trop._

C'était trop. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se boucher les oreilles, ne plus les entendre se balancer tour à tour des reproches, ne plus assister à tout ça ; juste se recroqueviller sur lui-même, les yeux clos, et prier pour que capharnaüm cesse enfin, pour que demain soit un jour nouveau.

Guidé par l'adrénaline, il pressa tout le monde à entrer d'un vif mouvement du menton - ordre muet que les deux cadets de la fratrie encore plantés comme des piquets devant lui ne se firent pas prier d'exécuter la seconde suivante - avant de planter les pieds fermement sur le plancher, prendre une profonde inspiration et claquer rageusement la porte - plus violemment qu'il ne l'avait voulu, certes, de manière bien trop égarée, il était vrai, mais qui eut au moins l'effet escompté. Immédiatement, les cris provenant du bout du couloir se turent. La maisonnée se tarit à nouveau dans un silence de plomb, comblé uniquement par les quatre souffles des enfants et le cliquetis de l'horloge murale trônant juste au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Ses genoux flageolèrent, la tension dans ses membres se muait peu à peu en faibles tremblements. Son dos vint s'appuyer la surface boiseuse de sa porte, Touya déglutit, une boule de nerfs coincée dans la gorge. Son estomac se tordait ; il aurait préféré ne pas avoir entendu les mots que ses parents venaient de s'échanger. Pourtant, ceux-ci se répercutaient dans son crâne comme le son d'une cloche.

_"Enji, c'est encore un enfant !"_ s'était écrié sa mère, sur un ton qui sonna presque suppliant.

_"Il aura bientôt quinze ans, Rei ! Ce n'est plus un enfant !"_ lui avait rétorqué Enji, d'une voix grondante, cinglante.

_"Il n'aura **seulement** que bientôt quinze ans ! C'est là toute la différence et tu te refuses à essayer de le comprendre !"_

A l'entente de cette phrase, Touya avait senti son cœur enfler presque douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Sa mère, qui lui avait juré de toujours être son alliée, prête à affronter le monde entier s'il le fallait, si cela lui garantissait sécurité, le défendait en ce moment corps et âme, plaidait sa cause. Et Touya, une boule d'émotions lui grossissant dans l'estomac, fut secoué d'un immense élan d'affection à son égard.

_"A son âge, je savais déjà mieux contrôler mes flammes que lui."_

_"Mais il n'est pas toi ! C'est ton fils, pas une marionnette ! Arrête d'essayer de projeter tes ambitions sur lui parce que ses flammes sont plus destructrices que les tiennes ! Il a peur, tu peux le comprendre ça ?"_

_""Peur" ? Oh je t'en prie Rei, c__'est des caprices. __Tu le gâtes trop, voilà pourquoi il agit de cette manière. Il doit s'endurcir, le temps file."_

_"Enji, quoi qu'il se passe dans cette salle d'entrainement, même si tu refuses de faire entrer qui que ce soit, si je vois Touya revenir avec encore plus de blessures qu'avant je-"_

_"Tu quoi ?! Vas-y, finis ta phrase."_

Mais Touya s'était refusé à en entendre plus. A présent, plus aucun sons ne lui parvenait. La tempête avait laissé place à une impression de vide dans son cœur, que même la présence de ses trois cadets dans la pièce, debout à à peine une demi-dizaine de pas de lui, ne parvenait pas à combler.

Shouto avait lâché sa jambe sans que l'adolescent ne s'en aperçoive, il le scrutait avec inquiétude, ses petits doigts triturant nerveusement son haut de pyjama, pas certain de vouloir comprendre pourquoi son grand frère avait subitement fait preuve d'autant de rage et de violence. Touya échangea un regard avec lui, Natsuo et Fuyumi, et crut un instant que l'univers entier lui retombait sur les épaules quand il s'aperçut qu'ils s'étaient tous les trois reculés de quelques pas, la tête rentrée dans leurs épaules, une étincelle d'appréhension dansant de le fond de leurs yeux.

Natsuo rompit le silence en s'avançant à nouveau vers lui.

\- Désolé frérot, minauda-t-il d'une voix basse, la mine défaite. On voulait éviter que tu l'entendes aussi alors on a hésité à venir mais... enfin, tu comprends ? Ça a commencé quand ils étaient encore en bas et... ça nous touche tous. On a besoin de se serrer les coudes.

Touya demeura les bras ballants, acquiesçant mollement pour toute réponse, peu certain de savoir comment il devait prendre leur dernière réaction, ni même comment interpréter cet air effrayé qu'ils lui avaient tous lancé.

Il détestait entendre ses parents se quereller, d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'avérait être l'objet principal de leur discorde.

Il inspira longuement ; le sang lui pulsait encore furieusement dans les tempes.

_Ah... Encore une fois, _pensa-t-il.

Encore une fois, Touya étouffait.

Dans cette ambiance à couteaux tirés, il vivait ses journées avec la sensation de garder constamment la tête sous l'eau, en apnée, de manquer d'air partout où il allait, à la limite de suffoquer.

Mais ce qui l'insupportait par-dessus tout, c'était d'avoir l'impression d'être un parfait outsider, un étranger dans une demeure qui pourtant lui appartenait. Il avait grand mal à supporter l'effroi qui s'esquissait parfois sur les visages de ses frères et sœur, lorsqu'il laissait malgré lui exploser l'énervement qui ne cessait de s'accumuler en lui goutte à goutte, durant ces soirs où les hurlements remplaçaient les éclats de rires, où le tonnerre d'une dispute grondait, faisait trembler les murs froids et ternes de cette bâtisse.

Lors de ces rares fois, Touya s'identifiait à un canon de verre, prêt à imploser avec l'impact que ses émotions généraient sur ses nerfs mis à vif par les entraînements et l'environnement stressant dans lequel il évoluait du soir au matin. Peu importe le résultat escompté, lors de la mise à feu de la mèche, au final, tous en pâtissaient.

Il redescendit sur terre quand la moue préoccupée de Shouto apparut dans son champ de vision - depuis quand Touya avait baissé la tête ? Il n'aurait su le dire - son jeune frère lui tira deux fois sur le pantalon de pyjama, espérant capter son attention, avant de lui demander presque timidement :

\- Dis, grand frère, on peut dormir dans ta chambre cette nuit ?

Touya l'observa quelques instants, la gorge nouée, puis finit par opiner et les sommer d'amener leurs futons et leurs oreillers. Il n'avait pas la force de leur refuser, pas la force d'être seul dans cette chambre froide une nuit entière après cet incident non plus. Et les mines ravies qu'ils lui offrirent suffirent à faire naître un rayon de soleil dans un amas de nuages sombres, un maigre éclairci dans son ciel devenu depuis longtemps si gris.

Ce soir là, Touya ne sut dire pendant combien de temps ils se lancèrent des oreillers pour se changer les idées, dans l'espoir d'étouffer de nouveaux cris, ni même à partir de quand exactement ils se décidèrent à se plonger dans les draps, des larmes perlant aux coins des yeux après avoir tant ri, ni encore moins combien de fois il se tourna et retourna à la recherche d'une position confortable dans l'étreinte de ses couvertures, ou à partir de quand, exactement, le sommeil l'emporta finalement au pays des songes.

Ce qu'il ne put oublier, en revanche, ce fut que pendant que ses frères et sœur dormaient à poings fermés à ses côtés, la respiration lente et paisible, les trois cramponnés à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, à mille lieux de ses tourments, deux phrases, en particulier, se répercutaient inlassablement en écho entre ses deux oreilles :

_"Maman ? Est-ce que tu penses que je suis dangereux ?"_

_"Parfois... j'en viens à me le demander."_


End file.
